The objective of the contract is to provide support services for a case- control study of cutaneous melanoma conducted in two areas. The contractor is responsible for reproducing and providing data collection forms including the questionnaire, pathology abstracts, medical record abstracts, and physical examination form, and for developing additional data collection instruments as needed. The contractor is responsible for the development of procedures for the identification of all first-degree family members of eligible cases and controls and for contacting and recruiting the identified family members as participants in the study. The contractor is responsible for the training of nurses and interviewers at the participating centers, and overseeing the data collection including the collection and shipment of biologic speciments. The contractor will process the data and deliver the data sets to the NCI for analysis.